Location based services (LBS) are software services that use location data to control functionality of computer systems. LBS information services have a number of uses, e.g. in social networking, entertainment, security, and in a plurality of additional applications. LBS services employ location services for locating mobile computer systems. Location services can incorporate a variety of different locating service technologies such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), cellular network locating technologies, and WiFi based locating technologies, and other technologies. One example of an LBS is a location based messaging services wherein notifications and other messages to users can be in dependence on the respective locations of the users.
Data structures have been employed for improving operation of computer system. A data structure refers to an organization of data in a computer environment for improved computer system operation. Data structure types include containers, lists, stacks, queues, tables and graphs. Data structures have been employed for improved computer system operation e.g. in terms of algorithm efficiency, memory usage efficiency, maintainability, and reliability.
Artificial intelligence (AI) refers to intelligence exhibited by machines. Artificial intelligence (AI) research includes search and mathematical optimization, neural networks and probability. Artificial intelligence (AI) solutions involve features derived from research in a variety of different science and technology disciplines ranging from computer science, mathematics, psychology, linguistics, statistics, and neuroscience. Machine learning has been described as the field of study that gives computers the ability to learn without being explicitly programmed.